You Can Be My Broken Cinderella Joe Jonas OneShot
by DaniDev
Summary: What happens when life is out of control for Ella? "Why? I thought we were over this..." One shot better than summary!


Joe was rummaging through his room, also belonging to Kevin, completely filled with clothes spread out everywhere looking for his CD player. "Gotcha," He said to himself as he spotted his silver CD player under a pile he wore about two days ago. He bent down to pick it up and spotted Ella in her bedroom through his window. "Oh no..." His eyes widened and he dropped his newly acquired CD player and ran across the street.

---

Ella ran upstairs into her room, the attic, tears streaming down her face, and slammed the door shut, locking it. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the bottom left drawer and pulled out a little box, "Hello, old friend." She opened the box, revealing a small silver razor with dried up blood stains from the last time she used it. She never thought she would have to again after she became friends with Joe. Apparently, she was wrong.

Ella took the box and placed on her bed as she kneeled beside it. "Ella! Ella!" She heard a muffled voice call her name. She looked out the window to find Joe standing on her lawn.

"Leave me alone, Joe! I'm done! I can't take this anymore!" She yelled and closed the window, shutting the blinds. She knew he was going to try to get into the house, so she figured she'd get it done and over with- get over her troubles, escape it all.

She took the razor out of the box and began to lower it onto her skin. "Ella! Ella! Don't do it, please!" She heard Joe yell from just outside her bedroom as he banged on the door, trying to get it open. She wanted nothing more than to listen to Joe, but she was too overwhelmed with emotions –hate, anger, remorse– to control anything she was doing at this point.

More yells and banging of the door could be heard from Joe. Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to drown out the sounds. She placed the razor on her wrist, feeling the cold of the steel against her skin, and applied pressure to the razor. She winced a bit as she felt the sharp, yet satisfying, pain. Drops of blood soon became streams as she moved down her wrist.

A feeling of dizziness besieged her as she dropped the razor onto the hard wood floors. She was losing more blood than anticipated, though it didn't matter to her, not now, and dropped to the floor; her surroundings fading before her.

---

Joe frantically looked around him for something he could use to unlock the door. To his luck, he spotted a stray hair pin in the corner and placed it into the keyhole. He jiggled it around until he heard a _click_ from it and pushed open the door. He found Ella's limp body sprawled out on the floor, blood covering the space around her.

"Ella!"

"Joe..." She said in a whisper, which was all she _could_ do. Joe rushed over to her side and sat on his knees as he picked her up, not caring that he was getting covered in blood –that didn't matter to him, especially not right now.

"Oh, Ella..." He hugged her head to his chest, "Why? I thought we were over this."

"Joe... I-I can't breathe..." She whispered, her eyes still closed. He could tell –her chest rose and dropped unevenly. He started panicking; he was losing his best friend, and the girl he fell in love with, _fast_, and he wasn't bound to let that happen.

He stood up, lifting her up in his arms and rushed down to his car, setting her in back seat. He quickly made his way over into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. He occasionally glanced at the mirror at Ella saying, "Come on, Ella. Please stay with me. Hold On."

He arrived at the parking lot of the hospital and rushed Elle inside in his arms. "Help, please!" He yelled as he got inside the building.

A doctor came rushing up to him, "What happened?"

"She's losing a lot of blood! Help her! She doesn't have that long left!" Joe cried, tears streaming his cheeks. The doctor took her from his hands as he started calling nurses and other doctors. Joe followed them into the emergency room, but they told him he had to wait outside. Of course, he wouldn't go without a fight, but he lost that battle and had to watch from the other side of the door.

What made it worse was that he never got to tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her. Everything she _hadn't _gotten. The only person she wanted nothing more than to hear it from was no one other than Joseph Adam Jonas.


End file.
